


Gravitational pull

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Tumblr Sexy Times [5]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Peter Nureyev, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, honestly the best tag, i guess, look at me knowing my porn and my kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Peter likes to come home carrying gifts for his lady. This time, Juno also has a gift for him.





	Gravitational pull

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt 9: Lingerie. It was really hard to write, but I ended up really liking it.

When Juno comes out of his bathroom, his face is almost as red as the small earring Peter got him on Io. He’s wearing a silky bathrobe, of a soft pink, and Peter’s fingers tingle, ready to grasp at this incredible lady, to steal him, to _keep_ him, the most beautiful lady in the galaxy, only for him.

He approaches Juno to kiss him, surrendering to his irresistible pull. Juno is like a magnet - his personal gravitational orbit - and he can’t be bothered to resist.

“May I?” he says, a finger slipping inside the garment.

Juno nods soundlessly, shivering into Peter’s hand, and the bathrobe pools around their feet.

“It’s not… I mean I didn’t know exactly what you… I don’t…”

Peter kisses him, and runs his fingers on Juno’s tights to feel him tremble against him.

“You’re perfect, Juno.”

Juno’s torso is covered in red and black lace, crossing over his chest, barely covering his nipples - reddening them into delicious points half visible through the fabric. On his legs are finely sown stockings, going up to the middle of his thighs. Peter’s gaze follows the slope of Juno’s legs, and his breath catches when it reaches a patch of blac hair disappearing under small, black panties.

“Oh, _Juno_.” He breathes.

“Is this… Do you like it? I don’t… I mean I didn’t…”

“Juno.”

Juno’s mouth closes with an audible sound.

“I love it. It’s perfect.”

He kisses the lady’s protest right out of his mouth.

“ _You’re_  perfect.”

Peter kisses him some more, unable to resist nipping at Juno’s jaw and throat while he’s at it. His hands travel on his body, following the line of silky materials as his lady shivers and trembles against him.

He looks down at the treat Juno of made of himself. He’s looking up at Peter, with his beautiful eyes almost eaten up by his blown pupils, and his open lips are red where Peter nipped and bit at them. His hands are gripping Peter’s shirt, as if he’s ready to physically keep him from leaving, and right this moment, Peter can’t ever imagine wanting to.

He tangles his fingers in Juno’s hair, carefully pulling at the short curls.

“Do you want to move this to the bed, love?”

Juno nods, lips moving silently, and Peter feels like pushing his luck.

“I’d like to hear it, love.”

Juno’s dazed expression clears, and Peter can see traces of consideration, and a slight worry in his eyes. When Juno speaks, his surrender is slow and careful - deliberate - and for it, all the more precious.

“I want to… move this to the bed. _Peter_.”

Peter smiles, and kisses his reddened cheek, before gently pulling him into the bedroom. Juno lets himself be maneuvered until he is laying on the bed, and Peter climbs over him. He keeps on marveling at the way the red and black fabric is complimenting the lady’s skin, crisscrossing over it like gift wrappings. He lets his fingers follow the dark skin along the threads, leaving goosebumps in his trail.

Imprisoned as he is by silky threads, Juno looks almost fragile. His scars, crossed with the soft fabric, look like delicate and deliberate ornaments, as if the garments he’s wearing is enough to smooth over the hurt and the violence. Like this, it almost seems as though Juno is someone to be protected, held away from harm and admired; as though _Peter_ could be the one to shield him from the big, mean world.  
As though Peter wasn’t the one who needed this lady like the air in his lung to survive, to even exist.

Like this, Peter feels as though he can properly treasure this beautiful lady.  
_His_ beautiful lady. It may not be much, but it certainly is enough.

Juno moans as he laves his stomach with bites and kisses, slowly coming up to the covered part of his chest. The lady tries to tug the garment off, but Peter pins his wrists to the bed, and Juno groans but doesn’t resist, letting his head thump back against the sheets.

“Let me take care of you, love.”

Juno lets out a small, whimpery noise, and Peter savors the noises as he tastes his skin. He passes his hand under the lace covering his chest, looking at the way the fabric tenses around his fingers and watching Juno shudder as he slowly massages his nipples. His other hand travels down, skimming over Juno’s stomach and thighs, causing the lady to open his legs in a movement that seem almost entirely involuntary, and when Peter looks up, Juno’s hand are gripping the sheets in an effort to stay in place.

“Fuck!” Juno almost shoots off the bed when Peter’s mouth latches on the juncture of his thigh. Peter suppress a smirk as he pins Juno’s waist to the bed. Juno gets louder as he sucks on the sensible spot, burning a bruise into Juno’s skin, even as he ignores the tent in Juno’s panties pressing against his cheek.

When he finally let the skin go, a faint bruise is forming, and Peter knows it will bloom in a few minutes into something dark, beautiful, and most of all, his.

“Shit, Nureyev…” Peter raises an eyebrow, one finger halfway into the dark panties, and Juno relents.

“Peter.”

Peter looks at him.

“Can you…” Juno is glaring daggers, and his blush has spread to the tip of his ears. “Would you suck me off please.” It’s a whisper, and barely a question, but Peter smiles and his finger drags the tissue down, sliding off Juno’s hard-on.

“Of course, love.”

And so he does. Juno hisses as Peter let his cock hit the back of his throat.

He takes his time bobbing up and down the shaft, reaching down at the same time to slowly unfasten one of Juno’s stocking. He runs his hand down the lady’s skin, dragging the tissue down as he goes, and savoring the feeling of Juno’s warm skin.

It takes little time for Juno’s moans to become less and less coherent and more and more desperate. Peter can feel his waist shudder where he has it pinned under his hand, and when he finally presses down on the newly formed bruise, Juno breath catches, and he comes undone under Peter.

Peter coaxes him through it, using his hand to watch as Juno’s come trickles down to stain his beautiful panties.

“Nureyev.”

Juno’s voice is hoarse as he grabs Peter’s shirt to bring him closer.

“Juno. We should really…”

“I don’t _care_. Come here.”

Peter stops protesting when Juno kisses him, and he doesn’t mind when his lady’s arms and legs close around him, imprisoning him into the embrace. He’s seen stars, planets, entire solar systems, and really, none of them compare. As far as he is concerned, Juno can keep him.

It's been a long time coming. He lets himself be stolen away.


End file.
